


Sterek oneshots

by stinkylemons131



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, oneshots, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkylemons131/pseuds/stinkylemons131
Summary: Just a night of comfort between two lovers
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sterek oneshots

Stiles smiled softly as he waved his fingers through Derek’s rough hair. They were cuddling together on the sofa, watching criminal minds on the tv. (They only watched it because spencer Reid is hot but shh). Their hands were laced together, Derek’s much larger hand covering stiles own smaller one. Stiles could only feel butterflies in his stomach when Derek would rub his thumb up and down his own. Derek was the man we loved, his alpha. The man who would take care of Stiles after a panic attack or one of his depressive episodes. The gorgeous man who took a chance with the human of the pack. Stiles loved these types of nights. No pack, no new evil to defeat. Just him and Derek. This was his idea of perfection. Derek was his everything and nothing was going to take him away. He laughed silently as Derek stuffed his nose into the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

Derek sighed contently, breathing in the smell of his Stiles. He smelt like home and cinnamon. A smell that he never wanted to forget. Stiles was his everything and nothing was going take him away. He gently pulled Stiles into his lap, who gasped in surprise and snuggled into him. Closer than they had been before. Everything was calm and perfect. Derek couldn’t imagine his life without Stiles. Without the boy with the amazing smell and beautiful moles that were littered around his whole body. Derek loved Stiles to bits, Stiles was his anchor. The man who kept him calm in dangerous situations, the man who took care of his pack whenever he could. That’s the type of man he wanted to marry and be with for the rest of his life.

A couple of weeks later on a night exactly like this one, that’s when Derek asked Stiles to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!! I'll write anything you want me to, just ask in the comments :)


End file.
